beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Pirate Kraken A230JSB
Pirates Killerken A230JSB (Japanese: パイレーツクラーケンA230JSB, Paireetsu Kuraaken A230JSB) is a Stamina-Type Beyblade of the Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G series. Its product number is BBG-13. It was released in the Synchrom Battle Set on June 23rd, 2012. It is owned by Gen Kikura. Stone Face: Killerken left|95px The Stone Face depicts the Kraken, a squid-like sea monster from Norse mythology. If features the Kraken's light blue face, with several tentacles all around it. The motif is featured on a ruby Stone Face. Chrome Wheel: Killerken Crystal Wheel: Pirates The Pirates Crystal Wheel mirrors the Orojya Chrome Wheel in size almost perfectly, which gives Pirates Orojya 145D more Stamina in the Zero G stadium. It depicts many different etchings related to actual pirates. On it, it shows a skull, the ocean, a tentacle of a sea creature, a doubloon and a mast of a ship. It is translucent blue in colour Track: Armor 230 (A230) The Armor 230 spin track is a different or upgraded version of the original 230 spin track. This spin track is made for extra defense power in a beyblade. This spin track, along with 230 and its variants, are the tallest spin tracks in the Metal Saga. Bottom: Jog Sharp Ball (JSB) Jog Sharp Ball is an extremely different variation of a performance tip, because this is possibly the only performance tip that is combined with two other performance tips (S) and Jog Ball (JB). It will have all the same effects as Jog Ball but it has a little bit more stamina because of the Sharp performance tip is combined with it. Gallery: Killerken 1.png|Killerken's Motif. Killerken 2.png|Killerken on the title card. Killerken ChromeWheel InProcess.jpg|The Killerken Chrome Wheel in the making Malscanningkillerkensad230spintrack.png|Killerken being Scanned by Mal's Computer Revizersbeingrepelledbya230.png|Killerken vs Revizer Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G-Pirates Killerken A230JSB.jpg Trivia *Prior to its official name, it was referred to as "Pirates Kraken" and "Pirates Kiraken". Origin Pirates Killerken is based on the Kraken. The Kraken refers to giant and monstrous sea monsters of Norse mythology that are said to dwell in the seas of Nordic countries and terrorize and destroy ships. While the Kraken can refer to any legendary sea monster, through modern-day use, it has become known to describe a giant octopus. It's influenced in Killerken's design in its Stone Face and Chrome Wheel. Name origin Killerken is a portmanteau of the word s "killer" and "kraken" and with this, it is a play on words. This is due to in Japanese, Kraken is pronounced as "kuraaken" yet the first Katanaka symbol of it was changed to become "kiraaken". Pursuing this further, Takara Tomy changed "kira" to what it's defined as in their language, killer. Thus, Killerken literally means a "killer kraken".http://wiki.worldbeyblade.org/index.php/Pirates_Killerken_A230JSB Pirate refers to the infamous bandits that commit piracy. As of which, is the act of robbery or criminal violence at sea. It fits with Pirates Killerken because in Nordic myths, the Kraken were said to be found at sea. References Category:Beyblades Category:Metal Fight Beyblade Zero-G Category:Zero-G Beyblades